Fuegos Artificiales
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Katara despierta sin recordar los acontecimientos de los últimos cinco años. La guerra contra la Nación del Fuego ha terminado, pero ella sólo recuerda el enfrentamiento durante el Día del Sol Negro. Será un dilema enterarse que ya no vive más en la Tribu Agua del Sur, y que se ha convertido en la esposa del actual Señor del Fuego. [ZuTara] FIC RETOMADO.
1. Prólogo

© Avatar: Last Airbender

FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES

Por Lux Lunar

 **Prologo**

El eclipse había culminado.

Había fuego por todos lados, y todos morían entre las llamas. Katara no podía hacer nada mientras estaba en el suelo, sin poderse mover. El miedo se apoderó de su mente, al igual que de su cuerpo. No podía usar el agua control, lo cual no entendía. Tenía el cabello alborotado, sucio, la cara llena de tierra. Y el fuego lo cubría todo, y veía como las personas seguían muriendo. Katara lloraba y gritaba, frases de auxilio, palabras que se perdían entre las llamas de la Nación del Fuego. ¿Dónde estaba Aang? ¿Dónde estaba Sokka y Toph? ¿Y su padre, y los guerreros de la Tribu Agua del Sur?

Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, Aang había aparecido para pelear contra el Señor del Fuego Ozai. Katara abrió los ojos, ampliamente, mientras contenía el aliento y la esperanza. Aang estaba ahí, peleando contra Ozai para vencer a la Nación del Fuego y salvarlos a todos. Por eso, Katara se permitió sonreír un poco, sintiendo que él los protegía de aquellos monstruos.

Frente a ella, Aang se convertía en Avatar, elevándose sobre el aire, brillando, enfrentándose al enemigo. Pero en un segundo después, un rayo azul atravesó el pecho de Aang, y éste se retorció con el impacto. Katara abrió más los párpados, sólo para ver cómo el Avatar caía en el suelo, derrotado. La voz de triunfo de Ozai resonó como un volcán en erupción. Y Katara, con el corazón y el espíritu roto, se desgarró en un grito de dolor.

No… No…

Todo se había acabado. Ozai había asesinado a Aang. La Nación del Fuego había sido la vencedora. Todo se había acabado.

Katara cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo de pronto el calor se hacía más intenso, más y más ardiente, tanto que no pudo pensar más, perdió las fuerzas, y cayó, como todo lo demás había caído a su alrededor. Habían perdido, habían derrotado al Avatar. Aang estaba muerto. El mundo estaba perdido. Todo estaba perdido…

 _Entonces abrió los ojos, de un solo parpadeo._

Katara sintió que el pulso se intensificó, y de pronto respiró con presura. Frente a ella, había un techo. Estaba acostada en una cama. «¿Dónde estoy?», pensó al reconocer que ese lugar no era el campo de batalla, donde segundos antes Aang había sido asesinado. «¿Aang…?», no podía creer que él había sido derrotado por el Señor del Fuego. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Simplemente, no podía ser posible. Después de todo lo que hicieron para que el Avatar dominara los cuatro elementos, no podía ser que todo se hubiera acabado en una terrible derrota. «¿Por qué…?», Katara sollozó, sintiéndose sola.

Afuera de la habitación, se escucharon murmullos. Katara no sabía dónde estaba, pero sí creía que estar tendida plácidamente en esa habitación después de lo ocurrido, no era algo normal. Debía encontrar a los demás, saber qué había sucedido después de que Ozai venciera a Aang. Intentó incorporarse de la cama, pero sólo logró levantarse ligeramente con los brazos, los cuales fallaron y la hicieron caer de nuevo en el colchón. «¿Qué le ha pasado a mi cuerpo?», se preguntó con temor. Volvió a impulsarse hacia adelante, gimiendo con fuerza, y aunque su cuerpo parecía continuar dormido, logró sostenerse con los codos. Respiró con dificultad. Observó a su alrededor, sin reconocer aquella habitación. Notó que la colcha que le cubría el cuerpo era de color carmín. Una punzada de temor atravesó su pecho. ¿Estaba en una habitación de la Nación del Fuego?

En ese instante, la puerta rechinó ligeramente y una mujer que sostenía una bandeja de madera en las manos, se detuvo. Katara, aun sosteniéndose con los codos, le clavó la vista. La mujer también la miró, y enseguida se alteró, haciendo que la bandeja que llevaba una jarra de agua se cayera al suelo. La extraña lanzó un grito de susto, y luego corrió de vuelta al pasillo, dejando el desastre en el piso. Pero Katara había podido ver que la mujer vestía atuendos de la Nación del Fuego, y eso la llevó a unir los cabos con rapidez. Si estaba en una habitación en la Nación del Fuego, entonces era su rehén.

―No… ―susurró con temor.

Debía escapar. Y lo intentó, tratando de mover las piernas para bajarse de la cama, pero estas tampoco reaccionaron. Aun así, Katara se impulsó bruscamente hacia la orilla de la cama, pero no pudo arrastrar todo su cuerpo, y eso causó que cayera violentamente en la madera del suelo, golpeándose la frente con dolor. Respiró agitadamente, y decidió arrastrarse hacia la puerta, sabiendo que probablemente no llegaría lejos. Pese a eso, no podía quedarse en cama a la espera de lo desconocido. No podía dejar que la tomaran como prisionera. Tenía que encontrar a Sokka, a Toph, a su padre, con la esperanza de que siguieran vivos. Pero de pronto escuchó pasos, varios; eran más de una persona. Se quedó inmóvil de temor, hasta que llegaron a su puerta. Katara observó a la primera persona que entró, temerosa de su destino, pero cuando reconoció de quién se trataba, su adrenalina se esfumó. Era su hermano, Sokka, quien al verla en el suelo, sonrió, a la vez que parecía preocupado.

―¡Katara, despertaste! ―exclamó, y corrió a ella para levantarla del suelo―. ¿Pero qué haces en el suelo? Ven, sostente, voy a subirte a la cama de nuevo… No puedo creerlo, estás despierta. ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

―Sokka…

Ella no pudo reaccionar bien, pero una dicha inmensa inundó su interior. Vio que detrás de su hermano estaba Suki, notablemente feliz, lo cual la hizo aminorar aún más su preocupación. Lo que le extrañaba, es que la mujer de la Nación del Fuego también los acompañaba, y sonreía, mientras levantaba la bandeja y la jarra del suelo. No entendía qué estaba pasando, y esperaba que se lo explicaran.

De pronto, recordó a Aang, su caída, lo cual volvió a perturbarla.

―Sokka… nos derrotaron…

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

―Lo vi ―Las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos―. Vi cómo derrotaron a Aang. Lo vi caer cuando el Señor del Fuego lo atravesó con su rayo. Vi su cuerpo en el suelo, y yo no pude moverme. No pude ayudarlo… Aang… ¿Dónde está Aang? ―Las palabras se revolvían en su repentino llanto.

Sokka, que estaba sentado en la cama frente a su hermana, la observó pasmado. No entendía a qué se referían sus palabras.

―Katara, ¿de qué estás hablando?

―De la batalla de Aang, del ataque que hicimos a la Nación del Fuego junto a los guerreros de nuestra tribu, junto a papá, antes del eclipse… ―Katara empezó a recordar los detalles y a quienes lucharon al lado del Avatar―. ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Logró salir a salvo del ataque? ¿Y Toph? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué sucedió con Appa y Momo? ¿Están bien? ¡Sokka, respóndeme, por favor! ¿Y Aang? ¿Está muerto? Dime que no, por favor, dime que logró salir con vida, y que sólo falló en su lucha contra Ozai. ¡Sokka, por favor!

Pero Sokka no pudo responder ninguna de las preguntas. Miró fijamente a su hermana como si le hubiera hablado en una lengua muerta. No entendía qué sucedía con ella. Giró a ver a Suki, que estaba igual que él. La guerrera Kyoshi parecía asombrada, y sospechaba que algo extraño le sucedía a Katara.

―Azdra, ve y busca al médico, dile que es urgente.

La muchacha asintió y salió de prisa a obedecer las órdenes de Suki. Katara no entendía por qué actuaban como si la derrota de las naciones no hubiera ocurrido. Algo le parecía extraño. Sokka no se veía angustiado por su fracaso en el ataque. Se suponía que habían perdido la batalla… ¿o no era así?

―¿Qué pasa, Sokka?

―No lo sé… ―Estaba confundido, su rostro lo mostraba―. Tú, ¿sabes quién te lastimó, verdad?

―No estoy segura… ―Katara se esforzó por recordar―. ¿El Señor del Fuego Ozai?

Sokka quedó atónito. Suki se acercó a la Maestra Agua, al ver que el chico del búmeran se trabó.

―Katara, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

―¿Lo último? ―Katara se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, así que se esforzó para extraer su último recuerdo―. Yo, estaba peleando contra los soldados de Control Fuego. Era el día del eclipse solar, y mi padre y todos nuestros aliados nos disponíamos a atacar a su nación… Aang iba a enfrentarse con el Señor del Fuego Ozai, aprovechando que él no podría utilizar su elemento. Pero fue demasiado tarde… Ozai venció a Aang… nosotros perdimos.

Suki pareció entender lo que sucedía. Ella y Sokka se miraron preocupados. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Katara se sintió perdida. Había sucedido algo que ellos no querían decirle. «¿Se trataba de Aang?», pensó. El que ellos no dijeran nada comenzó a desesperarla.

―¿Por qué no me dicen qué está pasando?

―Quizá deberíamos esperar al médico ―argumentó Suki.

―¿Cuál médico?

―El médico de la Nación del - ―Sokka fue interrumpido cuando Suki le tapó la boca con una mano. Katara frunció el ceño.

―Suki, ¿qué quieren ocultarme? ―Katara estaba asustada.

―No es nada grave ―Sonrió, pensando que no debían preocuparla―. Debes saber que Aang está bien. Todos están bien. Tu padre, la Tribu Agua del Sur, Toph, Momo, Appa, todos… Aang logró vencer al Señor del Fuego Ozai, y así, pudo devolverle el equilibrio al mundo. La guerra que Aang peleó contra la Nación del Fuego ya terminó.

Los ojos de Katara brillaron. Su rostro poco a poco se transformó en una de felicidad. Era como si le hubieran arrancado todo mal presentimiento de un soplido y ahora todo era reemplazado con una súbita alegría que colmaba todo su ser. «No nos derrotaron…», pensó, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Con dificultad, se lanzó a los brazos de Sokka, quien sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, correspondió al abrazo.

―¡Esto es increíble! ―Sonreía feliz, entre lágrimas―. ¡Lo logramos!

―Así es Katara… ―La voz de Sokka se mezclaba con seriedad e incredulidad―. Lo logramos…

La Maestra del Agua Control se separó lentamente de su hermano. Creía que todavía quedaba algo que no cuadraba. Más bien, había mucho que aún no encajaba con el triunfo del Avatar. La seriedad de Sokka y la guerrera Kyoshi era una de ellas.

―¿Por qué parece que no están alegres de saber que hemos triunfado?

―No, no es eso, Katara ―respondió Suki.

―¿Entonces qué es?

―¡Maldita sea, ya basta! ¡No creo que pueda seguir fingiendo que algo extraño no está sucediendo! ―exclamó el espadachín desesperado.

―Sokka, debemos esperar que el médico nos explique qué está pasando ―protesto la guerrera Kyoshi.

―¿Qué explique, qué? ―preguntó Katara.

―¡Que estás retrasada de noticias! ―dijo él, poniéndose de pie para hablar―. Nos estás hablando del ataque que ocurrió hace años, Katara. Ese no puede ser tu último recuerdo. ¿O sólo intentas bromear con nosotros? Si es así, no es nada gracioso. ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! ¡Creímos que esa bruja loca de Azula te había dañado de por vida! ―Sokka no pudo esconder su peor miedo, y se acercó de nuevo a su hermana―. ¿No entiendes que creí que jamás despertarías? ¿Creí que no volverías a abrir los ojos? No puedes decir que no recuerdas que Azula casi te asesina.

―¿Azula?… ―Katara se estremeció ante ese hecho, y se esforzó por entender―. ¿Cómo pudieron pasar años desde aquel ataque?

―Katara ―Esta vez Suki se acercó a ella, creyendo que Sokka ya había revelado demasiada información, y que tampoco podían esperar a recibir algún diagnóstico para aclarar la situación―. La batalla de la que estás hablando, ocurrió hace cinco años. Aang no derrotó al antiguo Señor del Fuego Ozai en esa batalla. Es verdad que Aang lo venció, pero eso pasó después de que el Cometa de SOzai azotara a la tierra. Tú, yo, Sokka y los demás estuvimos ahí, combatiendo a las Fuerzas Armadas de la Nación del Fuego para liberar al mundo de los planes de Ozai ―Suki vio que Katara se perdió en sus palabras, en su memoria que no recordaba aquello, así que continuó―. Después de eso, todo cambió. La paz se restauró en las Cuatro Naciones y ya nadie vive bajo el yugo de ningún opresor.

―No puede ser… posible ―dijo Katara.

―Míranos, ya no tenemos 15 años ―indicó Suki.

Katara observó a ambos, que no habían cambiado mucho. Pero era cierto, tenían un aire distinto, no eran los mismos de aquel día. Sokka se mantenía callado, a la expectativa de lo que su hermana recordara. Entonces ella entendió que había perdido la memoria. «¿Por cinco años?», se preguntó. No tenía sentido. «¿Cómo pude estar inconsciente por cinco años?». De pronto, comprendió que no pudo haber pasado tanto tiempo dormida, no estaría viva. Si Suki decía que ella estuvo presente el día que Aang derrotó a Ozai, eso significaba que había vivido algo que no recordaba. «¿Qué ocurrió todo este tiempo?», se preguntó sintiéndose alarmada.

―¿Desde cuándo estoy inconsciente?

―Desde hace tres semanas ―respondió Suki―. Azula escapó de prisión hace un año, y volvió para atacarnos. Por desgracia, volvió a huir, pero antes de eso logró dañarte con uno de sus rayos, que te golpeó justo en la cabeza. Esa debe ser la razón por la que tu memoria ha borrado gran parte de tus recuerdos.

―¿Por qué me atacó a mí?

―En realidad, tú no eras su principal objetivo ―comentó Sokka―. Había intentado asesinar a Zuko, pero cuando ella intentaba huir, tú la seguiste, y eso causó que te lastimara.

―¿Por qué Azula querría lastimar a Zuko? Ellos son aliados.

―¡Oh no ―exclamó Sokka, imaginándose lo peor―, si no recuerdas nada desde hace cinco años, ¿entonces no recuerdas quién es Zuko?!

―¡Sokka, detente! ―Le interrumpió la guerrera Kyoshi, temerosa de que revelara información que quizá Katara no estaba preparada para oir.

―¡Claro que recuerdo quien es Zuko! ―aseguró Katara, cambiando su tono a uno notablemente irritado―. Ese traidor… Nos engañó a todos. Me engañó a mí, tan cínicamente. Por su culpa, Aang casi muere. Y yo fui tan tonta para caer en sus mentiras… Ahora entiendo cómo su hermana se volvió contra él, ¡seguramente la traicionó a ella también! Lo único que sé, es que debieron matarse el uno al otro, para hacerle un favor al mundo ¡y desaparecer de la existencia!

Hubo un terrible silencio después del arrebato de la Maestra de Agua Control. Suki se mordió el labio y miró a otro lado, pensando que todo iba a complicarse descomunalmente. Y Sokka… él se tapó el rostro con una mano, exhalando un suspiro que le dolió hasta en las orejas. Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía ganas de revelar un enigma de aquella magnitud. Pero entonces, ¿quién le diría a Katara que Zuko era nada menos que el nuevo Señor de la Nación del Fuego, así como también su querido y preocupado esposo?

¡He llegado con nuevo fic! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Se quieren enterar qué pasará?

En el siguiente capítulo veremos qué opina Zuko al respecto...

Dejen sus reviews para poder leerlos, es muy importante para continuar escribiendo.

 _Lux_


	2. La decisión de Katara

© Avatar: Last Airbender

* * *

Hola a todos. No estoy acostumbrada a dar demasiadas explicaciones para un fic, porque sé que todo debe explicarse dentro de la lectura. Lo único que quiero advertir, es que esta historia también tendrá tintes de drama y aventura; sin embargo, el fic es mayormente dirigido a los dos primeros géneros que coloqué en la descripción: romance/hurt/confort. Les agradesco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo y la consideración de escribirme un review :) es muy gratificante recibirlos. Por el momento, no hay otro aviso. Les dejo leer.

* * *

FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES

Por Lux Lunar

 **Capítulo 1: La decisión de Katara**

Zuko se rascó la mano izquierda, y el enrojecimiento aumentó.

Esa mañana, el médico le pidió que se tomara algunos días de descanso para recuperar fuerzas, porque su salud era poco estable. Habían detectado indicios de anemia y las pocas horas del sueño le aceleraban la afección. Tres, o a veces sólo eran dos las horas que dormía por la noche. A veces, cuando la noche era totalmente oscura, se le veía caminando por los alrededores de la fortaleza de la Nación del Fuego. Algunos creían que esperaba la repentina aparición de su hermana, la princesa Azula. Otros decían que se estaba volviendo loco. La realidad, era otra. No podía dormir. No tenía tiempo para cuidar su sueño cuando lo que más le importaba era cuidar el sueño de la Maestra Control Agua que reposaba en su habitación. Y la comezón de la mano aumentaba cuando su ansiedad se hacía más intensa.

—¿Señor?

Zuko giró hacia la persona que le llamó. Uno de sus súbditos en el Palacio Real apareció con un mensaje enrollado en papel. El sirviente se inclinó en una reverencia para entregar la carta.

—Es un mensaje del Avatar, Señor.

El Señor del Fuego amplió los párpados, exaltado, aparentando que no lo estaba. No era que no estuviera esperando la respuesta del Avatar, pero la realidad, es que temía lo que él pudiera decir en aquel mensaje. Pese a eso, tomó la carta y el súbdito se retiró. Frente al sol del atardecer, mientras los rayos iluminaban sus facciones y la rojiza cicatriz en su rostro, Zuko desplegó el papel y leyó su contenido. Era un aviso breve. Aang venía en camino.

La noticia apenas le estaban causando mella en la cabeza, cuando Azdra, la sirvienta que cuidaba a Katara en sus aposentos, llegó de prisa, corriendo, sudando y sin aliento. Al verla, Zuko pensó lo peor, y la sangre abandonó su rostro, pues se puso pálido como la leche. «Katara…», pensó asustado.

—¡Señor, la Señora ha despertado!

—¿Qué?

—Está en su habita… - —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Zuko corrió de prisa a la recámara principal del Palacio Real.

Azdra sonrió mientras veía al heredero de la Nación del Fuego fugarse de prisa hacia el interior del palacio en busca de su esposa, la mujer que irrumpía su sueño y su tranquilidad. Pero en un par de segundos, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara, ¡pues había olvidado informarle que Katara había perdido gran parte de su memoria y que probablemente no lo reconocería!

.

.

.

El médico revisó el estado de Katara sólo para confirmar lo que creían: tenía una amnesia severa de la cual necesitaba rehabilitación. El médico quería hacerle un sinfín de preguntas, pero cuando vieron que iba a revelar la identidad de Zuko, tanto Sokka como Suki le interrumpieron, diciendo que ellos serían quienes tratarían los temas delicados con ella. El médico le recetó un tratamiento físico y terapéutico, el cual le ayudaría a adaptarse a su vida sin los recuerdos del pasado. Esa era la temible noticia: había una posibilidad en que ella podría no recuperar sus recuerdos.

Katara no logró escuchar lo último del diagnóstico. Aunque estaba preocupada, trató de enfocarse en lo que Sokka iba a revelarle, así que se sentó al borde de la cama para escuchar. Su cuerpo aún se sentía débil debido a las tres semanas que pasó acostada sin movimiento alguno. Los acontecimientos estaban dando un giro terremotico, su vida se le había escapado a través de los sueños, en un pozo de su memoria, mientras otras realidades continuaban pareciendo misteriosas y amenazantes, y sentía que aún venían cosas peores por saber. Tenía miedo de saber qué había sucedido en los cinco años que no recordaba. Los rostros de Sokka y Suki le parecían perplejos, pues ninguno estaba seguro de cómo decirle aquello que era tan complicado y problemático, según las palabras de su hermano.

—Uhm… —comenzó Sokka, creyendo que como era el hermano, tenía la responsabilidad de revelar aquella verdad—. Pues, mira… tú, y yo, y muchas otras personas vivimos aquí, en la Capital de la Nación del Fuego, porque así lo decidimos… Uhm… para ser más exactos, tú fuiste la de la idea —Sokka rio nerviosamente, ante la cara de confusión de Katara—. Bueno, como todos sabemos, las personas a veces hacen el bien, y otras hacen el mal, y algunas que solían hacer el mal empiezan a hacer el bien, y nosotros no las juzgamos porque debemos hacer el bien…

—¡Sokka! —exclamó Katara—. ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto?

—No lo sé… yo, no sé, cómo decirte que…

—¿Qué no puedes dec… - —

—¡Que estás casada con el Señor del Fuego Zuko! —Dijo de manera tan rápida que apenas fue entendible, y después desvió la cabeza a otro lado.

Katara tardó en comprender lo que su hermano había dicho. Las palabras «casada, fuego, Zuko», volaban por su cabeza sin raíces en la tierra. Cuando las palabras cobraron sentido, todo se volvió una clase de blasfemia. Se había quedado mirando un punto en la habitación, después frunció el ceño, y luego pareció querer reírse, aunque no lo hizo, pues su rostro empezó a tomar una expresión de temor que sólo terminó en la negación.

—Estás mintiendo… —susurró, luego observó a Suki, que parecía seria, y entonces volvió a cuestionarlo—. ¿Qué?

—Desde hace un año, Zuko y tú… están casados —dijo Sokka, pero al ver que su hermana empezaba a mostrarse más asustada, agregó rápidamente—. Tú quisiste casarte con él, a pesar de que muchas personas no estaban tan de acuerdo con eso, pero fuiste tan terca, como siempre, y nadie pudo oponerse a tu decisión… Zuko, él, es muy buena persona, tú lo sabes mejor que yo, pero no lo recuerdas.

—No puedo estar casada con… —Katara no quiso decir ni su nombre; se sintió angustiada—. ¿Cómo puedo estar casada con el hombre que asesinó a nuestra madre?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Él no mató a mamá, Zuko es incapaz.

—Él quería asesinar a Aang, ¿no lo recuerdas?, y casi lo logra. Tuvimos tantos problemas por huir de él… me mintió, nos traicionó —recordó la vez que intentó curarlo en las Catacumbas del Reino Tierra—. Él no puede ser mi… no, no, no.

—Katara —intervino Suki cuando la vio ponerse de pie con dificultad para empezar a deambular por la habitación—. No es como lo imaginas ahora, Zuko no es la misma persona que conociste en las Catacumbas de Cristal. Tanto él como Aang iniciaron el Movimiento de Restauración de la Armonía después de que la Guerra de los Cien Años terminara. Quizá no lo recuerdas ahora, pero Zuko y tú derrotaron a Azula el día que azotó el Cometa de Sozin. Ustedes se hicieron buenos amigos, y poco después, ambos le revelaron a todo el mundo que iban a casarse… fue todo un acontecimiento… ahora tú y Zuko son un matrimonio estable y feliz. Él te ama, tú lo amas - —

—¡Yo no lo amo! —Katara casi tropieza al terminar de decirlo, pero aun así no dejó de andar por la habitación, pues se sentía ansiosa, los nervios se le habían alterado y su cabeza no podía procesar que era una mujer casada, y que su esposo era el hombre que tanto le hizo daño. No sabía a dónde ir, pero ver el tapiz de la Nación del Fuego cubriendo las paredes de aquella habitación tan enorme, le hacía sentir que estaba atrapada en una jaula.

—Katara, no te vayas —Le pidió Sokka cuando la vio dirigirse a la puerta.

No quiso escuchar, ni porque era su hermano quien le pedía que aceptara la situación en la que estaba. Sólo quería irse, lejos de ahí. «¿Dónde estás, Aang?», pensaba mientras lo extrañaba como nunca. «Cinco años…», se repetía, con tristeza. «¿En qué me convertí?», se reclamaba internamente, a punto de llorar, pensando que había tomado la decisión más equivocada de su vida.

.

.

.

Subió las escaleras en segundos y corrió por el pasillo, agitado. Había llegado al piso principal con la emoción que se le desbordaba por los poros de la piel. En el corto camino del Salón del Trono hacia aquel interminable pasillo, pensó en el rostro de Katara, en sus enormes ojos azules; recordó el olor de su castaño y largo cabello, fantaseó con oír su voz. Y a poca distancia de la habitación, la silueta de ella caminando débilmente a su dirección se interpuso, haciendo que se detuviera de improvisto.

Katara levantó la vista, deteniendo sus pasos. Le clavó la mirada, incrédula de que pudieran estar frente a frente. Recordó la palabra «esposo» y sintió un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Una lágrima logró escaparse de su mejilla, la lágrima que le dedicaba a Aang por no estar presente en un momento como ese. Sin embargo, Zuko sonrió, sintiendo un choque eléctrico rozar su piel. Y su sonrisa se amplió, y no pudo detenerse, caminó a ella con deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos por un largo rato.

—Katara…

La Maestra Agua Control notó la proximidad, y una alerta impredecible le advirtió que debía protegerse.

—¡No te me acerques! —dijo, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Los pies de Zuko se detuvieron y su sonrisa se borró lentamente. No entendió cuál era el problema y eso le preocupó.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien… —Katara lo miraba como si fuera un enemigo, uno que la había engañado para casarse con ella, cuando apenas podía comprender que estaba casada y que no recordaba cómo había sucedido. Vio su rostro, su silueta. Tampoco había cambiado mucho desde su último recuerdo; ahora vestía prendas de la realeza. Sí, el actual Señor del Fuego. Parecía un chiste de mal gusto. «¿Cómo pude casarme con él?»—. No puedo entenderlo…

En ese momento, Sokka y la guerrera Kyoshi aparecieron detrás de Katara. La mirada de preocupación de Sokka le hizo saber al Maestro Control Fuego que había pasado algo malo. La escena frente a él era la que menos esperó presenciar. Ver a su esposa despierta, de pie, le hacía sentir una gran calma interna, esa que había perdido el día que ella cayó inconsciente después del ataque de Azula. Pero todo se contradecía al ver su semblante desconfiado.

—Zuko, Azdra te mencionó el estado de Katara, ¿verdad? —preguntó Suki.

—¿Qué… qué estado?

—¡Demonios! —alegó el espadachín—. Esa mujer, sólo tenía dos simples y sencillas tareas: decirte que Katara había despertado y que ella no sabía qué diablos pasó en los últimos cinco años de su vida.

—¿Que no qué? —cuestionó sin entender.

Suki intervino para aclarar la situación de manera concisa.

—Zuko, Katara despertó con una severa pérdida de memoria. Ella… no recuerda que está casada contigo. Ha sido un shock, nosotros estamos tratando de traerle a la memoria su vida antes del accidente, pero aún está muy confundida. No te preocupes, el médico la examinó y encontró que sólo se trata de retroceso en sus recuerdos…

—No quiero hablar de esto… —Le interrumpió Katara—. Quiero estar sola —No podía ni ver el rostro de Zuko—. Déjenme en paz…

—Katara —La nombró cuando vio que iba a pasar de largo a su lado. Ella hizo ademán de detenerse y él aprovechó—. Soy yo…

La mirada que Zuko le dedicó fue intensa, deseosa de que lo mirara, que se conectara a él, que lo reconociera. Pero ella decidió no detenerse ni tampoco mirarlo. Caminó por su lado y se alejó de todos, sin rumbo a donde ir. Sólo quería alejarse de esa habitación, de esa casa, de la realidad. La cabeza le comenzó a doler y la sensación de desorientación la estaba perturbando de sobremanera. Salió del Palacio Real, y en el trayecto de escape, encontraba sirvientes que hacían una reverencia al verla, llamándola «Señora», o «Su Majestad». Pero ella los veía con desconfianza, como si fuera una obra de teatro planeada para molestarla. Intentó alejarse de los pasillos con más rapidez, y cuando llegó a un pequeño jardín, empezó a correr, pero su cuerpo entumido volvió a fallar y la hizo caer sobre el césped. Se detuvo con las manos y empezó a respirar con fuerza. «¿Quién soy?», se preguntó, sumida en su soledad.

.

.

.

En un salón de té, la espera se hizo terrible. El reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde, poco antes de que anocheciera, y Katara seguía ausente. Suki sugirió que debían buscarla para servirle de comer, pensando que aún estaría muy débil. Sokka le pidió que esperaran un poco más. Sin embargo, Zuko no decía nada. Tampoco había tomado de su té. La mirada la tenía en el suelo; estaba pensativo y asustado, como quien espera la noticia de una próxima muerte.

—Vamos a encargarnos de conectarla con la vida que tenía antes del ataque. Estoy segura que recuperará sus recuerdos pronto.

Las palabras de Suki hicieron eco en la cabeza del heredero de aquella monarquía. Pensó en lo absurdo de los hechos. Recordó que el día de su boda, había sido el mismo día que Azula aprovechó para escapar. Ella lo tenía planeado, encontró un momento vulnerable para huir. Y había vuelto resuelta a asesinarlo, y como no lo logró, optó por lastimarla a ella. El repudio a su hermana se intensificó. «No me arruinarás», aseguró. Debía atrapar a Azula y encerrarla en una caja de metal si era necesario.

De pronto, la visión de Katara rechazándolo con tanto resentimiento se mezcló en su mente, y volvió a sentir que algo acuchillaba su ser interior. «¿Nunca va a recordar lo que vivimos juntos?». Una intranquilidad excesiva empezó a dominar sus nervios y sus pensamientos. Creyó lo peor, como si Katara fuera a huir para no volver jamás. Si estaba tan horrorizada por haberse unido a él, era probable que quisiera romper con ese lazo huyendo para no volver a verlo. Ese temor lo hizo levantarse de la silla.

—Iré a buscarla.

Sokka se sorprendió y rápidamente se puso de pie —No. Yo iré por ella. Hablará conmigo. Básicamente, soy el único a quien realmente le tiene confianza —rio, como si fuera una broma, pero a Zuko no le dio ninguna gracia. Suki le hizo un gesto para que no bromeara con una situación tan delicada como esa—. Será mejor que vaya.

Habían transcurrido tres horas desde que Katara abandonó el Palacio Real. Para Sokka fue fácil encontrarla, pues la mayoría de los sirvientes la habían visto y custodiado en uno de los jardines. Y sí, ella seguía en el mismo jardín. Sokka la vio sentada en una banca de mármol, observando un pequeño estanque de agua rodeado de helechos. No se movía, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, observando la pasividad del agua. Sokka quería entender a su hermana, ayudarla, protegerla, pero dudaba si sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —preguntó cuando estuvo detrás de ella.

Katara levantó la vista y la clavó en el por algunos segundos. Después sonrió, y asintió. Eso sorprendió a Sokka, no esperó esa actitud mejorada. Se sentó a su lado y vio que ella quería continuar observando el agua. Sabía que debía decir algo, algunas palabras de aliento, que ella supiera que estaba de su lado, que la comprendía. Iba a decirlo, pero Katara habló primero.

—¿Soy una buena persona, Sokka?

Él se asombró con aquella cuestionante.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Eres la persona más amable y solidaria que conozco en el mundo, nadie se preocupa más por un desconocido que está en problemas como tú lo has hecho. Eres famosa en las cuatro naciones por ser una persona ejemplar.

—¿Por qué me casé con Zuko?

—Katara… tú lo elegiste porque estás enamorada de él.

—No, no lo estoy… —Él la miró con tristeza, pero ella había pensado mucho—. No voy a contradecirlos. Si tú crees que me casé con él por amor, voy a creerles. Pero ya no soy esa persona, Sokka. Hace un momento, vi mi reflejo en el agua del estanque, y noté que he cambiado. Crecí, ya no soy la misma de antes. Y me dio miedo. Es decir, ¿qué ha sido de mí? Y no importa lo que ustedes vengan a decirme sobre mí, debo darme cuenta por mí misma. No puedo actuar como la persona que ustedes dicen que soy. Sería falso —Katara volvió a ver a su hermano—. Yo… tengo que planificar mi vida. He decidido que es lo que debo de hacer.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás?

Katara se lo contó todo a Sokka.

.

.

.

Ya había trascurrido más de una hora desde que Sokka se retiró del salón de té. Suki salió para hablar con el Jefe de servidumbres y explicarles la situación de Katara, para que todos estuvieran al tanto y la trataran con prudencia. Todos querían que ella se recuperara de la mejor manera posible. Sin embargo, Zuko continuaba abstraído de la realidad, adentrándose en suposiciones que podrían ocurrir si Katara no lograba recuperar sus recuerdos. Miedo y coraje; esa era la definición de su estado actual. Y él sabía que no podía actuar bajo el dominio de ambos.

En el pasillo se escucharon pasos. Zuko vio a Katara entrar, con un semblante más relajado que el de hace unas horas. Ambos lograron mirarse a los ojos, pero ella desvió la vista a otro lado. Venía a lado de Sokka, que parecía más serio. Justo en ese instante, Suki entró a la sala de té. Pasaron segundos en silencio, nadie se atrevió a decir algo. Sokka sabía que él debía anticipar los planes de su hermana. Zuko se quedó cerca de la ventana, creyendo que así no la molestaría.

—No sé cómo decirles esto, pero, Katara ha tomado una decisión.

Otro silencio incómodo. Katara notó que a su hermano se le dificultaba hablarlo, así que tomó valor y tomó la palabra.

—Puedo decirlo yo… —El aire que atravesaba la habitación era espeso—. Sé que todo esto es repentino, pero… también sé lo que debo hacer. Lo pensé bien, y siento que es lo correcto —Hizo una pausa; no se atrevía a mirar a Zuko—. Sokka me ha dicho lo que ha estado pasando entre las naciones, y que la Nación del Agua aún está batallando para sobreponerse de los estragos de la guerra. Aunque Azula me haya herido, sé que ella no es el verdadero problema. Quiero ser parte de la mejora del mundo, no del problema. Y yo, creo que… debo regresar a la Tribu Agua del Sur para ayudar a papá y…

—¡No! —Le interrumpió Zuko.

Esta vez Katara no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos hacia él. Ambos se contuvieron la mirada, lo cual para ella fue eterno, y no pudo responder a su negación. Tampoco había esperado que él actuara de esa manera. La tensión era inmensa, sofocante.

—Katara —intervino Suki, y la castaña la miró—. Sólo han transcurrido unas horas desde que despertaste, ¿no crees que estás tomando una decisión muy apresurada?

—No, no lo creo. Lo pensé bien, y sé que volver a casa me ayudará.

—Esta es tu casa —Volvió a entremeterse Zuko, con tono de voz autoritario.

—Yo no lo siento así, y no sé si vaya a recuperar la memoria algún día pero… sé que debo recuperar el tiempo, hacer algo útil, y eso útil es servir a nuestra tribu.

—Tú ya sirves a tu tribu desde aquí.

—No quiero hacerlo desde aquí.

—No vas a irte —ordenó el Señor del Fuego, notablemente molesto con la idea, cegado por el miedo. Estas palabras lograron ofenderla y también enfurecerla.

—¡Tú no vas a decidir qué es lo que haré! Es mi decisión.

—No me importa que haya sido tu decisión, no permitiré que te vayas.

Mientras la discusión ocurría, Sokka y Suki sólo los observaban, sin saber qué decir para tranquilizarlos.

—Pues no sé que es lo que harás, porque yo me marcho mañana.

—No —Zuko no podía soportar la idea de perderla, así que caminó hacia ella. Katara lo veía venir y se alarmó, pero no supo cómo reaccionar. En cambio, Zuko tomó su rostro entre las manos, y acercó el suyo para hablarle de frente—. No puedes irte, no puedes —La voz de Zuko sonó suplicante, casi como un ruego. Ella no se esperó eso, y aunque intentó apartarle las manos, él no la soltó, la obligó a mirarlo, la obligó a que sintiera el miedo en sus ojos, el inmenso terror que sentía por perderla, asegurándole con esa mirada que si se iba él no iba a poder soportarlo. Katara percibía la necesidad reflejada en sus ojos, pero no pudo descifrarlo correctamente, no mientras se sentía atrapada.

Sokka apareció para pedirle a Zuko que la liberara, y aunque él se resistió, no pudo retenerla más. Katara libre de sus manos, se alejó de él, notablemente perturbada, temblando. Se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada, sólo quería alejarse de él, quien la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció del salón del té.

—Iré con ella —indicó Suki, saliendo tras sus pasos.

El ambiente en el salón quedó estático, fúnebre. Sokka entendía lo que Zuko debía estar pensando, sintiendo. Era tan obvio para ellos, pero no para Katara. Sin duda, era un problema que parecía perdurar por un tiempo. Y aunque él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la idea de su hermana de abandonar la Nación de Fuego, aunque trató de persuadirla, no había más por hacer. Katara ya había tomado una decisión.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fin del primer capítulo. Siento que quedó muy cortito, pero lo que venía después, es algo que iba a tomar muchas palabras, y preferí acortarlo hasta aquí. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo llevará más palabras. ¿Y qué les ha parecido la continuación de esta historia? En verdad, me gustaría mucho leer su opinión._

 _Adiós._

 _Lux_


	3. El pasado borroso

© Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

¡Volví! Sí, a retomar este fic. Perdonen esta bipolaridad, ayer de pronto amanecí con ganas de escribir un nuevo capítulo de 'Fuegos Artificiales' y ¡bam! Terminé publicándolo :D Esto es por aquello de mi aviso, que algunos recordarán, donde indiqué que descontinuaba el fic. Esta vez, no pretendo descontinuar nada. El fic seguirá publicándose hasta donde mi inspiración de cabida. Hasta el final, es mi meta. ¡Gracias por entender, espero no defraudarlos nunca más!

* * *

FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES

Por Lux Lunar

 **Capítulo 2: El pasado borroso**

Suki siguó los pasos de Katara, con la intensión de acompañarla en un momento tan difícil para ella. La encontró en un salón descubierto del Palacio Real, donde había algunos pilares de concreto, que servían de marco a la pulcra estancia donde la Maestra Agua se había detenido. La Guerrera Kyoshi se contuvo algunos pasos cerca de ella, y aunque Katara logró notar su presencia, no la miró. Su mente estaba hundida en un pensamiento que la mantuvo con la vista fija en el techo de quince metros de alto.

Suki sintió tristeza por ella, imaginándose el laberinto de emociones que debía tener en el interior.

—Caminé hasta aquí sin saber a dónde iba —comentó sin quitar la vista al punto imaginario sobre su cabeza. Su expresión no decía nada, no cavilaba ningún disgusto pero tampoco ninguna satisfacción. Estaba vacía, sin saber cómo llenar la ausencia. Estaba totalmente perdida de sí—. No sé a dónde dirigirme… No sé cómo salir de aquí.

Suki apretó los labios, mirándola con pena. Se acercó a ella para poner una mano en su hombro.

—Ven, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

—No quiero volver ahí —acotó con rapidez, mostrando consternación con sólo imaginar estar de vuelta en esas paredes carmesí que de pronto se volvieron asfixiantes,pues le recordaban el presente incierto que había tomado su vida.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —preguntó la maestra del abanico con suavidad.

—Lejos… —susurró, saliendo de su ensoñación, mirando sus manos, que estaba unidas, tratando de calmar los nervios que le provocaba la realidad. «Si tan sólo pudiera cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos, estar de vuelta en su hogar, en la Tribu Agua del Sur, junto a su padre y la nieve, y el riguroso frío de las montañas y el aire que podía congelarte la piel si no ibas bien resguardado»... Eso era lo único que quería ahora. Sólo quería estar en el Polo Sur, donde pudiera descansar de verdad. Porque esto era demasiado. Enfrentar la verdad totalmente desarmada, era tan desesperante—. ...Lejos de este lugar.

—¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad? Estoy segura que te ayudará a relajarte.

Después de verla asentir con la cabeza, Suki condujo a la heroína de guerra hacia un pasillo que las llevaría a las puertas del palacio. Antes de salir, Suki convino que sería mejor si se vestían con atuendos que ocultaran su identidad, evitando de esta forma que los ciudadanos de la capital causaran revuelo al ver a la esposa del Señor del Fuego de pie, recuperada. No quería ver a Katara más alterada de lo que ya había mostrado.

Al cruzar las puertas del Palacio Real, ambas cubiertas por una capucha de un rojo intenso casi negro, las dos mujeres caminaron con calma hacia la Plaza Real, en dirección al Bazar. Iban en silencio, una cerca de la otra. Katara parecía temerosa, con la cabeza gacha, pero mirando a su alrededor con cautela. No quería que nadie la mirara porque no quería hablar con nadie ahora.

Pasaron por el Bazar de la capital, donde se podía admirar todo tipo de tiendas. Restaurantes, casas de té, tiendas de artesanías, de artículos para el hogar, de armamentos. Las personas alrededor, iban y venían con una tranquilidad confortante. Había bullicio, pero todo parecía en orden. Hasta los niños andaban con cierta gallardía, comportándose con mesura. Katara los seguía con los ojos, impresionada, confundida a la vez. No le parecía muy diferente de la vez que vivió en las afueras. Pero, sin duda, había algo distinto en la atmósfera, que daba la sensación de estar en otro lugar.

Suki la arrastró hacia una linda tienda de té, que tenía una superficie de mesas y bancos al aire libre, cubiertas con una palapa de madera seca. En el interior, tenía una arquitectura antigua y fina. Era un lugar de reliquia. Estaba segura que Katara no recordaba la tienda de té, pero Suki sabía que era su favorita.

—¿Qué te gustaría tomar, Katara? —preguntó la Guerrera Kyoshi cuando la empleada de la tienda se acercó a pedir su orden.

—No lo sé… —indicó sin mucho entusiasmo. Suki creyó que no sería capaz de relajarse en ese lugar, y pensó en llevarla a caminar para reconfortarla de otra manera, quizá más lejos, donde no hubiera tantas personas, pero se sorprendió al oírla hablar—. ¿Un té de jazmín?

Eso le causó una sonrisa a Suki. Ella pidió un té verde, la empleada se retiró para traerles su pedido, dejando a las amigas solas en la mesa, disfrutando del cálido clima. Y aunque la tienda de té estaba casi vacía, Katara miraba sobre su hombro, desconfiada, pues no se imaginaba cómo sería ser observada por los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego. «Soy la esposa del Señor del Fuego... Por Dios». Nadie la reconocía, pero una ligera paranoia la atosigaba.

La empleada trajo una charola con las tazas de té y dejó una jarra para cada una de las bebidas, retirándose después con una reverencia. Katara la miró con temor, pero Suki le aseguró que esa reverencia no era por ser la esposa del Señor del Fuego, sino una cortesía por visitar la tienda de té. Eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco. Suspiró, tratando de quitarse esa terrible sensación.

—Katara, sé que tienes demasiadas dudas de lo que ha pasado este tiempo. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Realmente no he estado a tu lado desde hace algún tiempo, pero sé lo que ocurrido contigo y con Sokka, y creo que puedo servirte de apoyo —Suki estiró la mano para sujetar la de ella con cariño—. Confía en mí, las cosas tomaran claridad pronto. Es cuestión de tiempo.

Katara, que no había tenido un momento de verdadera calma desde que despertó, se mostró sonriente al ver a Suki mostrando su apoyo incondicional. La palabra tiempo le atemorizó, creyendo que éste se le había ido de las manos, cuando en realidad no fue así. Simplemente, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, de conocer una verdad de la cual no estaba orgullosa. Le regresó el apretón de mano y luego la retiró, para tomar de su té. Volvió a suspirar.

—Lo siento… —dijo la Maestra Agua, levantando el rostro—. Siento estar causando tantos problemas.

—No digas eso. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te ha sucedido. Fue Azula la que causó todos estos problemas. Lo único que querías era detenerla, acabar con su amenaza. Pero bueno, todos sabemos que la hermana de Zuko es una mujer totalmente inestable, que usa artimañas y engaños para lastimar a otros.

—Pero... ella es la hermana de Zuko…

—Ellos nunca tuvieron una buena relación. Azula intentó asesinarlo en muchas ocasiones.

—Pero él se unió a ella, cuando intentaron asesinar a Aang, allá en el Reino Tierra.

Suki suspiró, sabiendo que había mucho que explicar.

—Sí, tienes razón. Zuko regresó aquí a su hogar como el héroe que venció al Avatar —dijo con tono pesaroso—. Después de esa 'hazaña', su padre lo revindicó y le otorgó el perdón. No sé si yo sea la adecuada para hablar de esto, pero, sé que Zuko no pudo reincorporarse bien a su vida como príncipe de su nación. En aquella batalla del Día del Sol Negro, cuando Aang intentó vencer al Señor del Fuego Ozai, Zuko tomó la decisión de no seguir el camino de su padre y sus ancestros.

—Aang… —Estaba tan ansiosa por saber de él—. ¿Cómo venció al Señor del Fuego?

—Eso fue un par de semanas después, cuando el Cometa de Sozin azotó en la tierra. Para ese entonces, Aang ya había aprendido a dominar los cuatro elementos. Aire, Agua, Tierra y Fuego. El Señor del Fuego Ozai se dirigía al Reino Tierra, específicamente a Ba Sing Se, con el propósito de hacer cenizas la ciudad y apoderarse de ella para convertirse en la máxima autoridad. Pero Aang se interpuso en su camino, y lo venció en una batalla… espectacular. Sokka, Toph y yo estuvimos ahí para presenciar la caída del Señor del Fuego.

—¿Qué sucedió con Ozai?

—Aang había aprendido mucho sobre el estado Avatar, y lo que hizo fue quitarle a Ozai su Fuego Control para impedir que continuara lastimando a otros. Lo sé, es sorprendente, pero Aang se había vuelto muy poderoso. La batalla no fue fácil al principio, pero finalmente Ozai cayó. Él se encuentra ahora encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad, justo aquí, en la Capital de la Nación de Fuego.

—Es sorprendente —comentó Katara, perdida en sus pensamientos al imaginar el gran enfrentamiento de su querido amigo. Saber que ellos habían sido los vencedores le llenó de calma, sin embargo, no era una tranquilidad completa. Todo estaba manchado por el camino de su destino. ¿Por qué… terminó así? ¿Quién permitió esta locura? ¿Por qué nadie la detuvo?

—Es un momento que nunca olvidaré —dijo Suki, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. El recordarlo, me causa una sensación electrizante. No sé cómo explicarlo.

—¿Dónde estaba yo en ese momento?

—Tú estabas aquí, en el Palacio Real junto a Zuko, para enfrentar a Azula.

—¿Por qué estaba con Zuko?

—Sé que el Día del Sol Negro, Zuko abandonó la Nación del Fuego y decidió unirse al equipo del Avatar. ¿No te imaginas quién pudo ayudarle a Aang a dominar el Fuego Control?

—Entiendo... —quedó pensativa, pero aún le parecía descabellado—. Pero, ¿así de fácil? ¿Nadie se negó a aceptarlo en nuestro grupo?

—Tengo entendido que fue complicado al principio, pero Zuko logró demostrar que estaba arrepentido del daño que causó, y lo único que deseaba era ayudar a Aang a vencer a su propio padre. Tuvo que ganarse la confianza de todos poco a poco, pero finalmente lo hizo, y fue honesto. Se arriesgó mucho por nosotros. Gracias a él y a Sokka, pude librarme de una horrible prisión donde Azula me había desechado.

—Aún no puedo entender por qué no estaba acompañando a Aang, y en su lugar, había elegido ayudar a Zuko.

Suki suspiró ante el recuerdo.

—Aang había desaparecido, poco tiempo antes de que el Cometa de Sozin llegara. Estábamos muy preocupados, así que buscamos ayuda. Nos reunimos con el tío de Zuko, el ex General Iroh, allá en Ba Sing Se. Llegamos a un acuerdo, en que debíamos dividirnos para derrotar a Azula y para servir de apoyo a Aang en su enfrentamiento con Ozai. El deber de Zuko era desafiar a su hermana, pero lo recomendable era que tuviera ayuda. Entonces, él te lo pidió, y tú no dudaste ni un poco en acompañarlo.

—¿Eso dijo él? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, incrédula.

—No, Katara. Eso ocurrió en realidad. Yo estaba ahí cuando ambos lo decidieron.

La Maestra Agua no esperó esa declaración, lo que causó un tumulto en su interior. Desvió la vista. Se sentía tan molesta por no poder recordar nada de aquello, por escuchar los hechos en boca de todos, sin poder decir que era un error, que estaban equivocados. Pero no podía ser tan terca. No podía cerrarse en su negación e ignorar la verdad en común.

Si tan sólo pudiera recordar un poco…

—No puedo entenderlo… —volvió a repetir, creyéndose incapaz de hacer lo que hizo. Casarse con... Estaba tan confundida.

—Es porque no lo recuerdas —Suki estaba ansiosa, tenía tantos deseos de ayudarla a comprender el curso de su vida—. Son cinco años de tu vida, en los cuales viviste muchas cosas que aclararían el destino que elegiste…

—¿Un año casada con él...?

—Y si sumamos el tumultuoso romance...

—No, no estoy lista para entrar en detalles. Por favor, sólo... quiero que me ayuden a volver a casa. Debo volver a mi hogar, con mi gente. La tribu me necesita allá. Mi destino no está aquí en la Nación del Fuego. No sé qué estaba pensando en aquel tiempo, pero puedo corregir esto.

—Katara, sé que no has pedido mi consejo, pero si me permites darte uno, sería pedirte que no te apresures a tomar una decisión. Tanto yo como Sokka estaremos acompañándote aquí en la Nación del Fuego hasta que puedas ver y tomar en cuenta todas las cartas en el juego, y de esa manera, elijas tus propios pasos. Pero por favor, dale una oportunidad a Zuko.

—¿Estás diciendo que pretenda que soy su esposa? —cuestionó casi molesta.

—No dije eso. Eso lo decidirás tú. La oportunidad de la que hablo, es para conocerlo... uhm, de nuevo… —sonrió, pero Katara no la imitó. Suki suspiró—. Date cuenta que no es la persona que está en tu último recuerdo. Lo único que Zuko ha querido hacer es protegerte —Suki se detuvo, creyendo que Katara no estaba lista para conocer el trasfondo de su matrimonio con el líder de la Nación del Fuego—. Por favor, dale la oportunidad de ser la persona que en realidad es, y no la que el pasado insiste en querer mostrarte.

.

.

.

La cena estaba lista, pero ni Suki ni Katara volvía al palacio.

Sokka se conformó con picotear una charola de cerezas que solicitó para amortiguar la espera. Estaba tendido en uno amplio sillón, desparramado. Mientras masticaba, miraba hacia el altísimo techo del salón. Todo era silencio a su alrededor, como si no hubiera nadie ahí, pero la cosa es que estaba acompañado de dos sirvientes que no hacían ni muecas. Sokka ya casi se acostumbraba a eso, aunque a veces era raro. Le daba por comparar las diferencias de la Nación del Fuego con la Tribu del Agua.

El silencio se rompió cuando Zuko entró a la habitación, con una seriedad profunda. Sokka notó la desilusión en sus ojos ámbar. Seguramente creía que encontraría a Katara ahí, sentada en la sala, tomando té… esperándolo. Pobre Zuko… Sokka se sentía mal por él.

—Pensé que…

—Lo sé, ya se tardaron allá afuera… —indicó el chico del búmeran—. Me gustaría decirle a alguien que vayan a buscarlas, pero, temo que lo mejor es no presionar a Katara. Tú sabes cómo se reacciona a veces... Además, Suki está haciéndole compañía. No debería haber problema. El único problema es que ya muero de hambre, y no sé cuánto más pueda esperar... Que no sea mucho —susurró más para él.

—Aún no… —ordenó el Señor del Fuego mirando por una de las ventanas—. Démosle unos minutos más.

—Está bien, está bien. No pensaba comenzar sin ellas.

Sokka, se puso de pie para estirar los músculos que habían crecido los últimos cinco años. Estaba más atlético y alto. Sin embargo, su expresión cansina no abandonaba su rostro.

—Oye, y... ¿qué has sabido de la desequilibrada?, mejor conocida como Azula.

—Nada aún... —hizo una pausa, mirando la noche espesa que se cernía por los jardines del Palacio Real—. Mañana tendré un informe de su búsqueda.

—Espero que hayan encontrado su rastro... Eso de dormir todas las noches con la espada en la mano, con la idea de que pueda aparecer en cualquier momento, no da la mejor calidad de sueño.

Zuko no respondió, pero entendía claramente a qué se refería.

El espadachín de la Tribu Agua caminó un poco por el salón. Se quedó mirando al Maestro Fuego, preguntándose si tenía un plan para impedir que Katara quisiera marcharse. Fuera el plan que fuera, con una Katara reacia a aceptar el destino que había elegido, todo sería muy complicado. Sabía que su hermana no estaba pensando bien, no tomaba en cuenta lo que involucraba ser la esposa del Señor del Fuego. La reacción de querer huir de Zuko, era el impulso de sus emociones y su miedo. Trataba de entenderla, y esperaba que una vez que tranquilizara esas emociones, pensara mejor las cosas.

—Señor, ellas han vuelto —comentó un guardia recién llegado, uno que el Señor del Fuego había enviado para vigilar el paseo de Katara con la Guerrera Kyoshi.

Tanto Zuko como Sokka giraron la vista a la entrada, esperando su aparición. Para sorpresa de ambos, únicamente entró Suki, que llevaba una expresión tranquila pero no totalmente confortante. Se acercó a Sokka, quien la recibió con un breve abrazo, luego miró a Zuko.

—¿Dónde está Katara? —preguntó él, serio y temeroso de saber su paradero.

—Está de camino a su habitación.

El rostro de Zuko pareció avivarse poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta que ella volvía a casa, a su habitación, la de ambos. Soltó el aire de los pulmones, creyendo que su miedo se esfumaba. Sokka sonrió, pensando que eran buenas noticias.

—Eso me dice que... ¿decidió quedarse? —cuestionó el Guerrero del Agua.

—No exactamente —de nuevo, los rostros se mostraron confusos sin entender qué significaba aquello. Suki suspiró—. Está dispuesta a quedarse unos días, mientras prepara el viaje de vuelta a la tribu. Dice que no pretende ser impulsiva y causar problemas. Pondrá en orden el trabajo que tenga pendiente y una vez listo, hará el viaje de vuelta al Polo Sur. Sigue insistiendo que es lo mejor. Fue lo más que pude conseguir, realmente estaba dispuesta a marcharse hoy mismo, a mitad de la noche.

—Ay, Katara —resopló su hermano, en desaprobación.

—Está bien —dijo Zuko, que recibió la mirada de los otros dos—. Supongo que estos días podrá descansar y aclarar su mente. Quizá puede recuperar todos sus recuerdos o la gran mayoría de ellos en ese lapso de tiempo. Ella piensa poner en orden el trabajo que hace aquí en la Nación de Fuego. Tal vez cree que eso le tomará un día.

—Es cierto, ni se imagina lo que le espera —sonrió Sokka, sabiendo todos los quehaceres que Katara siempre se echaba encima—. Ese es un buen plan, Zuko. Aunque, todo depende de cómo reaccione a tu cercanía.

—Ese es otro detalle… —masculló Suki con decepción, mirando al Señor del Fuego—. No sé qué tan fácil puedas intervenir en su mejora. Katara no quiere quedarse en el palacio. Me pidió que la ayudara a llevar sus cosas a la casa que Sokka alquila aquí en la capital.

.

,

,

El salón contiguo a la recámara, donde apiñaba toda su ropa era amplio. Katara miró alrededor, absorta. La habitación, el baño y el salón del guardarropa eran impecables. Nunca antes había visto tanto lujo, ni siquiera recordaba Ba Sing Se tan suntuoso. Pero intentó borrar su asombro. Lo único que quería era alejarse de ese palacio. Pues a la vez que parecía maravillada con el lujo, también le daba algo de escalofríos y no sabía exactamente porqué.

Intentó arrastrar un baúl para usarlo como maleta. Rápidamente, dos mujeres corrieron hacia ella.

—Permítenos ayudarte —indicó una de las sirvientas, tomando el baúl para llevarlo a la dirección que Katara se dirigía. Una de ellas era la mujer que la descubrió despierta esa mañana. Azdra, recordó. Cada vez que la mujer la observaba, le sonreía con estima. Katara no podía recordarla.

Vio como las dos mujeres comenzaron a guardar alguna ropa en el baúl. Las veía sacar vestidos de distintos diseños, de colores rojo, rosa, azul, gris. Claramente eran atuendos que no reconocía, pero ellas aseguraron que se trataba de su ropa. La otra sirvienta, más bajita y joven, abrió un cofre pequeño, donde comenzó a sacar algunas alhajas; Katara amplió los párpados cuando vio el collar de su madre.

—¡Dame eso! —ordenó, acercándose a la sirvienta para tomar el collar azul entre sus manos.

—Oh, lo siento, Su Majestad —dijo la mujer, inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa, creyendo que había cometido algún error.

—No… —Katara notó que había reaccionado violentamente y no quiso hacerlo—, está bien. Es sólo que… —miró el collar reposar en su mano, y muchos recuerdos del pasado vinieron a su mente. Entre ellos, el rostro de su madre, y el momento en que ella se lo entregó. La sonrisa ilusionada de Kaya, mirándola con tanto amor. Katara acarició el collar mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla—. Esto es muy valioso para mí.

Katara se quedó un momento de rodillas en el suelo, mientras recordaba brevemente su vida en el Polo Sur. Sonrió de pronto, con una tranquilidad repentina. Su vida era un caos, sí, pero le alegraba saber que estaban mucho mejor que en los años de la guerra. Deseaba con mucho anhelo ver a su padre y abuela, y a la gente de su tribu. Deseaba ver a Aang.

Las sirvientas acomodaron otro baúl, pero Katara pidió que ya no empacaran más. Sólo quería llevar lo necesario para usar un par de días. Nunca había necesitado demasiada ropa para sobrevivir, le parecía ilógico que tuviera tantos vestidos en ese guardarropa. Otro detalle más que le aseguraba que había cambiado. Temía imaginar que había cambiado y se hubiera vuelto materialista. Por alguna razón, sentía una culpa tremenda.

Dentro de la habitación, mientras terminaba de cambiarse a uno de sus vestidos azules, la mirada de Katara captó algo que no había visto cuando despertó esa mañana. En una mesita cerca de la cama de dosel, había un retrato. Katara estrechó los ojos. Cuando lo tomó para verlo mejor, amplió los párpados. En la pintura, estaba ella, con una ligera sonrisa, y a su lado, estaba la imagen de Zuko, sosteniendo su mano. La mente de la Maestra Agua divagó en decenas de imágenes, fantasías de ella en la Nación del Fuego. Con una extraña incomodidad corriendo por su cuerpo, dejó el retrato y buscó de prisa la puerta para salir de ahí.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se dispuso a andar por el pasillo que la conducía a la salida del palacio. Sin embargo, alguien estaba de pie, recargado en la pared, aparentemente, esperando por ella. Katara se detuvo en seco, sorprendida, y extrañamente nerviosa. Era Zuko, que la observaba con total seriedad.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí! ¿Qué les pareció? No sean gachos y escríbanme un review que no sólo pida la continuación, realmente me gustaría saber todas las impresiones de su lectura._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Lux_


End file.
